Navi's Colors
by GaleBoomerang
Summary: We all know that in Majora's Mask Link is looking for Navi, but what makes her so important he must go on a quest to find her? Read and find out! This is my first fanfiction, so please give constructive criticism. :)


_This is my first Fan Fiction, so please review. Constructive Criticism is welcomed_

_I do not own Nintendo, or any of its branches such as Zelda._

_I usually Pair Link with Zelda, this is my one exception._

Navi's Colors

"Hello, Link."

There was some strange buzzing in my ear, followed by a soothing voice. Since I couldn't quite distinguish the words I thought it must be Saria. I made a groaning sound to let her know I didn't sleep well, and needed at least five more minutes.

"Wake up."

There it was again! Saria was rather persistent this morning. I decided to hold firm and not open my eyes or fully wake up. I let out another moan warning her to go away.

"The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you! Link, get up!"

Saria was starting to become stricter, almost scolding even. Her voice seemed to change as well. I figured I must be going delusional from lack of sleep, so I rolled over and sighed, determined to retake the hours of sleep I had loss. That green man on a horse was appearing more often in my dreams.

"Hey, c'mon! Can Hyrule's destiny _really _depend on such a lazy boy?!

Okay, it was clear to me now this was not Saria. She had never used a tone of sarcasm in her life; I don't think she even knows what sarcasm is. As my ears adjusted to real life I could hear the repeated sound of tiny wings flapping, almost like a humming bird. I rolled back over and sat up to find out what this anomaly was when I finally saw her. A brilliant blue glow was emanating off of her so brightly you couldn't see a body, just a spherical blue glow.

"You finally woke up! I'm Navi the fairy. The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on. Nice to meet you!"

Even though I couldn't see her face I could tell she was smiling. It wasn't just because of her tone; she became brighter as she finished her sentence, a lighter blue. It was amazing to see.

"I know this must be exciting for you," Navi began, "since you have never had a fairy before this. Usually we could become a lot better introduced, but the Great Deku Tree is in trouble. So, if you could, please pick up the pace a little here."

Navi's words had a certain dance to them. She had a voice you could sit there and listen to all day, and still wish to keep hearing it. While I was thinking of that my body was automatically getting ready. A fresh tunic, long hat, and boots were all on my body before I knew it. We were out the door and down the ladder in the next couple seconds, and before I knew it on the path to the Great Deku Tree. I hadn't even said anything to Navi yet.

"Hold it right there!" The slightly shorter child in front of me said.

"Get out of the way Mido." My first words of the day.

"A no fairy freak like you can't see the Deku Tree. You are not one of us."

On cue Navi flew out from behind my head, saving me a long conversation with Mido with out having to say anything at all. He proceeded to ramble on about how I would need a sword and shield before I could see the Deku Tree, and I was an idiot for thinking I could go otherwise. I really did not want to fight this kid, as it would be unfair to him, so I decided to just go get the stuff.

"How are we going to get a sword and shield in time?" Navi asked me, "We need to see the Deku Tree now! C'mon Link! I bet you could take that kid!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Navi, but I'd rather do things peacefully. Besides, it won't be that hard. They sell Deku shields and the shop, and I know where Mido hides the Kokiri sword." This was the first thing I had said to Navi. I decided I should at least make some pleasant conversation while we went to collect the gear.

"So how did you know my name?" A rough start, but I had really been wondering.

"The Great Deku Tree informs us of our partner before we meet them. I actually know a lot more about you, like your best friend is Saria, and your pretty good at carving." Navi said.

Now both these thing were true, but everyone in the forest knew those things. I decided to ask her a tougher question.

"Have I ever been in love" I asked slightly hesitantly. Most people in the forest thought I loved Saria, but this was one of the greatest lies ever told.

"No." Navi simply responded, "Not yet."

Now I was kind of scared. She knew everything! The next few minutes were spent in silent as I paid the short kid forty rupees for the shield.

"Well," I began. "You know all about me, but I only your name. You have to give me a little more than that." Navi started to turn slightly pink, which amazed me.

"Sorry, I didn't realize." Navi said apathetically.

"I didn't mean it like that." I said quickly, I didn't want to hurt her feelings, "I just wish I could know more about you."

"Oh, well in that case," Navi began, back to her cheerier mood, "What do you want to know?"

"Well, I guess I want to know what you look like." My voice was slightly suppressed as I crawled through the hole to where Mido hid the Kokiri sword.

"Oh I'm nothing special." Was her response. This irritated me. All girls belittled themselves, even Saria.

"I'm sure that's not true," I said and took a breath of air. I was running from a bolder and was terrified it would crush me. "I'm sure behind that glow you are the most beautiful girl I will ever see."

Navi turned bright pink. I assumed that meant she was blushing. That color changing she could do amazed me. It was captivating to see which color she would be next.

"Well, thanks for the confidence boost. Now that we have that sword don't you think we should head for the Deku Tree?" Navi said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess we should." It was then I realized something amazing was happening today that was going to change my life forever. After all, I finally had my own fairy!


End file.
